Scattered pieces of jigsaw puzzle
by nEVERlIKEyOU
Summary: Tout a commencé par cette froide nuit de novembre, par ce terrible cauchemar. Depuis, tout est allé de travers... Mais n'est ce pas peut-être elle qui disperse elle même les pièces de son propre puzzle? Road X Allen, Lenalee X Kanda, Tyki X Miranda
1. Chapter 1

**1 ère pièce : Froide pluie et brûlantes larmes**

_Plic, ploc, plic, ploc..._

La pluie tombait doucement sur le sol humide, sans un bruit, oscillant dans le léger vent qui agitait et détachait les feuilles mortes des arbres à moitié nus d'Automne. Il faisait froid, l'hiver serait précoce, en cette année de Novembre 1891...

_Plic, ploc, plic, ploc, plic, ploc..._

La pluie s'intensifiait alors que le vent se levait, courbant les grosses branches qui s'agitaient frénétiquement, comme pour se débarasser de l'eau qui les mouillaient.

_Pliiiiiic, ploooooc..._

Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être...? Lenalee n'aurait sû le dire, les yeux fixés sur ce jardin dégarni ayant perdu toutes les couleurs de l'été. Le ciel était à demi-sombre, projetant une ombre inquiétantes sur les arbres mouillés. Pas un rayon de soleil n'éclairait ce paysage quasiment mort. Etait-elle bien dans la réalité...? Tout cela semblait si vrai...Trop vrai...

_Plic..._

Sortant de sa torpeur, la jeune exorciste prommena un regard à la fois étonné et effrayé sur cette infinie étendue d'herbe et d'arbres, de roses mortes et de ronces. Ou était-elle, que faisait-elle là, comment avait-elle attérie là...? Elle ne connaissait pas cet endroit...Et pourtant, il lui semblait si étrangement familier...

_Ploc, plic, ploc..._

La pluie continuait de tomber, formant de petites goutellettes de cristal dans les cheveux noirs de Lenalee et sur son uniforme sombre. Elle se retourna, mais le même paysage désolé défilait par dessus ses minces épaules. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, à part le souffle du vent, qui résonait comme un glas à ses oreilles. Le arbres agitaient leurs branches cadavériques autour d'elle. Elle recula de quelques pas, effrayée. Cet endroit lui donnait la chair de poule. Pourquoi était-elle ici...?

"Ou suis-je..."murmura-t-elle pour elle même en fermant les paupières, les larmes aux yeux, pour ne plus avoir à comtempler cette terre de désolation.

_Plic, Ploc..._

Un bruit lui fit relever la tête, et ouvrir grand ses yeux d'améthyste.

Pas le bruit de la pluie sur les feuilles, ni celui du vent dans les branches...Non...

Un bruit plus étouffé, plus discret, plus sacadé, plus déséspéré...

Lenalee tourna sur elle même, afin de localiser l'endroit d'ou provenait ce bruit. Ses chaussures noires crissaient sous l'herbe mouillée, provoquant un petit son strident assez désagréable.

_Plic...hhhhhh..._

Finalement, le vent lui apporta les sons plus clairement, et elle pû en conclure qu'ils provenaient de derrière un gros chène, un peut plus loin, et qu'en fait de bruits, il s'agissait de pleurs étouffés. Malgré la peur qui lui nouait le ventre, et l'envie de cacher son jolie visage dans ses mains, Lenalee s'avanca doucement vers le chêne. Des pleurs qui sonnaient aussi tristes...Ca lui fendait le coeur...

_Plic..._

Une rafale de vent balaya le jardin aux arbres, soulevant les deux couettes de Lenalee, qui s'entremmélèrent dans l'air, avant de gracieusement retombées sur ses épaules.

Les pleurs se rapprochaient à chaque pas. Ils étaient de plus en plus forts, et donnaient à la jeune fille l'envie de fondre aussi en larmes.

_Pliiiiiiiiiiiiiic...Plooooooooooooooc..._

Lenalee contourna l'immense chêne, qui avait perdu sa majesté légendaire en même temps que ses feuilles. Bizarre, pourtant, un chêne ne perd pas ses feuilles, normalement...?

Avant qu'elle ne puisse trouver une réponse à son interrogation, une forme assise se dessina dans l'ombre de l'arbre fantôme.

Même dans le noir, Lenalee l'aurait reconnu entre mille.

_Allen..._

_Pliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiic, Go away..._

Le coeur de la chinoise s'arrêta et se gela dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi pleurait-il ainsi...? Pourquoi était-il ici...? Elle était tellement absorbé par la contemplation du visage enfantin en larme qu'elle n'entendit pas le faible murmure qui parcourut le jardin, le faisant frissonner.

Alors que la pluie redoublait de violence, Lenalee s'approcha un peut plus d'Allen. Elle murmura deux fois son nom avant qu'il ne tourna son visage baigné de larmes vers elle. Ses yeux gris métalliques reflétaient une peine immense. Cet endroit ne pouvait_ pas_ être qu'un_ rêve._..La douleur et les larmes étaient si _réelles_...

Et pourtant...

"Allen, qu'est ce que..."

"_Va-t'en..."_

Le visage d'Allen changea soudainement d'expression, devenant un masque impénétrable de colère et de rage. Ses jolis yeux cendres lancèrent des éclairs, et le jeune homme se releva sur ses deux jambes tout en la fixant de ce regard haineu qui lui fit mal jusqu'au plus profond d'elle même.

"Quoi?"

"Va-t'en!"

La phrase lui fû crié, ou plutôt crachée à la figure. Lenalee recula sous l'effet de la surprise, et la voix d'Allen résonna dans tout le jardin, en écho à ses peurs. Elle ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux des siens, encore brillants de larmes et de colère.

"Pourquoi...?"

Ce mot était sortit tout seul de la bouche de la jeune asiatique. De toutes façons, elle n'aurait rien pû prononcer d'autre...

Au dessus d'elle, de gros nuages noirs larguaient leur chargement, de grosses gouttes de pluie, qui vinrent s'écraser sur son pâle visage, se mêlant aux larmes qui coulèrent le long de ses joues, sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. En face d'elle, à quelques pas, l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs était toujours debout, le regard fixe.

"Pourquoi?! Tu oses me demander pourquoi?!"

Lenalee le vit reculer sous le chêne, plus loin encore d'elle, comme s'il la fuyait. Mais peut-être était-ce le cas?

"Tu me l'a prise, tu me l'as volé! T'avais pas le droit de faire ça! Je te détèstes!!"

_Je te détèstes..._

Elle aurait recu un coup de massue dans le ventre que le choc aurait été moins rude et dure à supporter.

_Je te détèstes...Je te...je...te...je..._

Le monde autour d'elle commencea subitement à vaciller et à devenir flou. Elle ne sentait plus la pluie glaciale sur son visage, les larmes brûlantes qui roulaient sur ses joues, l'humidité de l'herbe à ses pieds. Le vent ne soufflait plus à ses oreilles.

Mais le poid qui écrasait son coeur était toujours présent, comme une tache indélébile.

Avant que le jardin mort ne devienne plus qu'une immense tache verte et grise, sans aucune signification, la voix démente du garçon sous le chêne lui parvint une dernière fois, comme pour l'achever.

"_Va-t'en, je ne veux plus vivre...Pourquoi tu ne me laisse pas mourir...? Laisse moi..."_

Puis le noir se fit.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Dans une petite chambre éclairée par la douce lumière de la lune, en Europe du nord, au quartier générale des exorcistes, une jolie jeune fille se réveilla d'un terrible cauchemar en hurlant. Les yeux en larmes, elle chercha du regard quelque chose dans la pièce, qu'elle ne sembla pas trouver.

Assise dos au mur sur son lit, elle cacha son visage dans ses mains pour pleurer. Ses sanglotements résonnèrent dans la chambre comme d'horribles lamentations. Au dehors, un oiseau nocturne poussa un cri déchirant qui la fit sursauter. Son regard se porta instinctivement vers la porte de la pièce, fermée à clé, puis sur la fenêtre ouverte. Ce n'était qu'un oiseau...

"Qu'est ce que j'ai fait..."murmura Lenalee, en passant une main tremblante dans ses longs cheveux noirs, irisés de reflets verts sapins, au souvenir de son cauchemar. Elle revoyait parfaitement les branches des arbres se courber dans le vent, le bruit du vent dans les branches, elle sentait encore la froideur des gouttes de pluie sur ses joues, et la voix d'Allen, déséspérée et colérique...

Tout cela avait été tellement _réel_...si vrai...

"Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait..."répéta-t-elle, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à son étrange songe.

Un énorme coup de vent qui s'infiltra par l'ouverture béante de la fenêtre la sortit de ses pensées, faisant voler les minces rideaux. La jeune chinoise se leva rapidement, rejetant les couvertures épaisses qui lui tenaient trop chaud, avant d'aller doucement vers la fenêtre, les yeux toujours embués de larmes.

Mais alors qu'elle se pencha au dehors pour refermer ses volets, une petite tache sombre sur le rebord de sa fenêtre retint son attention. Elle tendit une main peu assurée vers l'objet, qu'elle ramassa avec mille précautions avant de l'étudier à la lumière de la lune.

Elle eu un hoquet de surprise.

C'était une pièce de puzzle.

Lenalee scruta les alentours baignés dans la nuit, mais ne vit rien, à part les arbres qui entouraient la congrégation, fidèles à leur poste, comme toujours depuis des années.

Revenant avec précipitation à l'intérieur de la chambre, elle alluma la lumière, et se laissa tomber sur le lit, le coeur battant. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle remarqua le motif imprimé sur la pièce aux contours parfaitement géométriques.

Elle en jeta la pièce à terre avec un cri d'éffroie.

Sur le petit bout de puzzle, le visage tranquille et souriant d'Allen la fixait.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**Never:** _Waouh, j'ai finalement fini le premier chapitre de ma fic'!!_

**Lenalee: **_Exceptionnel, toi qui ne dépasse normalement pas les moitiés de prologues..._

**Never:** _Ne soit pas si mauvaise langue, Lena! J'ai mit tout mon coeur dans ce chapitre...T.T_

**Lenalee:** _C'est Lenalee, mon nom..._

**Never:** _Hum, ouais, c'est pareil!_

**Allen:** _Moi et Lenalee sommes à l'honneur dans ce début._

**Never:** _Oui, mais no stress! Les autres auront aussi leur quart d'heure de gloire!! (S'y croit xD)_

**Allen:** _Mais...Il ne peut y avoir que moi, ça serait mieux. Une fic uniquement avec moi serait merveilleuse...XD_

**Lenalee**:.._.--_

**Never:** _Monsieur Modeste dans toute sa splendeur...Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, que je sache si je dois faire une suite..._

**Allen:(**_smile) Une fic avec moi, ça leur à forcément plû.XD_

**Never:**_ Tait toi ou je t'attache. Les reviews sont appréciées, merci. Faites moi savoir ce que vous en pensez!!_

_Euh, j'ai mis une date au hasard, il fallait bien que je situe l'histoire..._


	2. Chapter 2

**2 ème pièce: Fear**

"Reviens par ici, TOUT DE SUITE!

-AAAAAAAAAH, noooon! Laisse moi tranquille!!"

Dans le grand couloir principale de la congrégation de l'ombre, un coup de vent suivit d'un deuxième juste à ses trousses filèrent à toute allure. Personne de présent juste à ce moment là n'aurait pû dire de visu ce qui avait fait pareil vent, mais tout le monde, en revanche, aurait entendu les cris, et aurait tout de suite deviné; Le Bookman junior avait encore poussé un peut trop loin les vannes sur le kendôka, qui n'avait de toute évidence pas apprécié son humour si particulier et tordant...Du moins, c'est ce que Lavi disait après s'être à chaque fois fait massacrer par Kanda, quand il pouvait de nouveau parler...

"Non, non! Je te jure, je suis désolé!"

-A d'autres..."

Le jeune homme roux se retourna vers le samourai au katana, qui, après l'avoir coincé dans un cul de sac, avait degainé Mugen, son arme anti-Akuma, bien décidé à lui faire la peau. Du moins, c'est comme ça qu'il interprétait le regard meurtrier de Kanda dès que ses yeux sombre se posaient sur lui, et le démon qui flottait derrière lui...un démon?!

Dans quel pétrin s'était-il encore fourré...?

"Euhm, écoute, je suis réellement désolé! C'est sûr que l'huile d'olive dans tes cheveux juste au réveil n'était pas une idée lumineuse, mais je le regrette!" Cria Lavi en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras, comme pour empêcher Kanda de l'approcher plus. Remarquez comme ce système de défense était stupide et inutile...Kanda lui aurait coupé les deux bras sans aucuns remords.

Kanda s'approcha un peut plus de lui, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

"Ca c'est sûr...Mais cites moi une seule idée intelligente et lumineuse que tu es eu dans ta courte vie?

-Ha ha...Euh..."

Lavi fit mine de réfléchir, le visage baissé, un air sérieux sur son visage...Et il réfléchissait bien! Certes, pas sur la question que lui avait posé Kanda, mais sur le moyen d'échapper à l'exorciste furax sans prendre aucun coup...Mais il en conclut que c'était une mission impossible.

"Ah...Le jour de Noël 1889! Finit-il par s'écrier joyeusement, se rappellant ce bon souvenir, lorsque Kanda avait mangé les morceaux d'aiguilles du sapin du réféctoire avec ses sobas...Une brillante idée de Lavi, évidemment, réalisé avec l'aide du chef cuisinier Jeryy, qui ne s'était d'ailleurs rien pris du tout, alors que Lavi s'était retrouver à manger sa dinde avec une paille...

Quelle injustice, non?

Ce souvenir n'évoqua chez Kanda, par contre, aucun bon souvenir, et ce dernier lui fit bien comprendre en pointant Mugen vers sa gorge.

"Ah ah, oui, tordant, le jour de Noël...Même en ce temps là, tu avais le cerveau remplit d'idées plus stupides les unes que les autres..."grogna-t-il en s'avancant encore un peut.

Lavi recula légèrement sur le côté, prit au piège. Il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Il ne lui restait plus qu'a attendre...

"Ah...

-Fait tes prières, le rouquin...dit calmement Kanda en levant Mugen au dessus de sa tête, avec la mine d'un bourreau s'apprétant à trancher la tête de sa malheureuse victime. C'était d'ailleurs plus ou moins le cas...

-Ah NOOOOON!!"

Allen regarda Kanda se jeter sur Lavi à l'autre bout du couloir d'un air perplexe, une pile de livres dans ses bras. Ne s'arrêteront-ils jamais de se battre comme ça, de se chercher des noises? Le fait était que Lavi adorait embêter Kanda, alors que le kendôka n'aspirait qu'à la tranquilité...Résultat: C'était le choc des cultures, si on pouvait dire ça ainsi...

"Je ne le comprend vraiment pas..."murmura Allen en songeant à son ami aux cheveux roux. A chaque fois qu'il provoquait Kanda, il allait faire ensuite un tour à l'infirmerie...

Allen avait commencé à se demander si Lavi n'aimait pas avoir mal, en fin de compte...

"Qu'est ce qui se passe, ici?"

Le jeune maudit se retourna vers la source de la petite voix qui venait de s'élever sur le "champ de bataille". C'était bien évidemment Lenalee, qui se dirigeait vers eux, en plein coiffage, une seule de ses couettes attachée sur sa tête. La jeune fille les avaient rejoints seulement à 11h00, ce qui étonna Allen sur le coup. Elle devait d'ailleurs s'être habillé à la hate, le haut de son uniforme n'étant pas complétement fermé. D'habitude, elle arrivait lui tenir compagnie au réféctoire à 8h00 pour le petit déjeuner, parfaitement bien coiffée. Peut-être ne s'était-elle pas réveillée...

Lenalee arriva enfin aux côtés d'Allen, tout en finissant de nouer sa deuxième couette, coupant court aux interrogations du maudit.

"Bonjour, Allen, désolée, je ne me suis pas réveillée, ce matin...s'excusa-t-elle avec un petit sourire gêné pour ensuite désigner Lavi et Kanda, qui se couraient de nouveau après. Lavi avait dut trouver une feinte vraiment génial, pour pouvoir se sortir des griffes du samouraï en colère...Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?"

Le jeune exorciste hocha les épaules dans un signe d'ignorance.

"Aucune idée...l'embrouille du matin? Ah, Lenalee...Ton haut..." dit-il à l'adresse de la chinoise, en détournant légèrement son regard d'elle, rouge.

La principale intéréssé baissa son regard jusqu'à sa poitrine, et prit la même teinte que son compagnon quand elle remarqua qu'elle avait très mal refermé son haut, et se depêcha d'y remédier, honteuse.

"Ah, Je suis, euh...Désolée, désolée..." balbutia Lenalee en prenant la couleur d'une tomate bien mûre, tout en baissant le regard, n'osant pas regarder Allen dans les yeux, de peur de lire quelque chose dans ses yeux.

Décidement, cette journée ne s'annoncait pas très bien...

L'exorciste aux cheveux blancs secoua sa tête de gauche à droite, un petit sourire sur son visage pâle, chassant le reste de pourpre qui avait, l'espace d'un instant, coloré ses joues.

"Non, c'est pas gr...

-ALLEN, MON AMOUR! PROTEGE MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!"

Allen n'eu même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une fusée rousse lui fonça dessus, manquant sur le coup de le faire tomber face contre terre. Malheureusement, les livres qu'il tenait n'eurent pas cette chance et allèrent s'écraser à terre dans un bel ensemble de couverture dorés, rouges, vertes, bleus, et toutes les couleurs imaginables et possibles, toutes pages ouvertes.

Devant tant d'agitation et de bruit, Lenalee releva un visage étonné, qui croisa celui en pleurs de l'exorciste au marteau et celui énervé du plus jeune d'entre eux, sans oublier celui colérique du samouraï, qui venait tout juste d'arriver à leur hauteur avec un air meurtrier et Mugen à la main, prêt à châtier l'insupportable Lavi, qui avait en locqurence trouver refuge dans les bras d'Allen, qui ne semblait d'ailleurs pas très ravi d'être ainsi squatter sans autorisation, et qui le fit vivement savoir:

"Lavi, les livres! Tu pourrait faire attention!

-Mais je suis en danger de **MORT**, là, Allen! Et toi tu penses à tes** LIVRES**?! Tu ferais mieux de réviser tes priorités!" S'indigna Lavi en prenant un visage en conséquence, c'est à dire totalement outré et choqué.

Allen se contenta d'hausser comme il le put ses épaules, encore prit dans l'étroite étreinte de son ami aux cheveux roux, qui avait décidé de rester hermétiquement accroché à lui. Un peu à la façon d'un pot de glue, mais en _pire_.

"Tu t'es mis volontairement dans cette situation, à toi de t'en sortir! Et lâche moi, je dois aller rapporter ces livres à la bibliothèque...

-NON! JAMAIS! Tu restes avec moi! Sinon, Yû va me tuer!!" protesta Lavi avec énergie en s'accrochant encore plus à Allen, qu'il faillit sur le coup proprement et simplement étrangler (Et oui, Lavi n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeller la douceur incarnée...).

Le dénommé "Yû" eu un petit rire neveux, derrière eux, qui fit sursauter le jeune homme aux cheveux de neige et Lavi, qui se tournèrent vers lui, passablement inquièts pour ce qui allait se passer par la suite avec Kanda.

Le jeune asiatique aux cheveux bleus foncés les rassura malheureusement sur leur sort d'une voix glaciale, tout en pointant Les six illusions vers les deux jeunes hommes devant lui:

"Moyashi ou pas Moyashi, je te transpercerais, de toutes manières. Et s'il reste là, je le transpercerais aussi. Ce ne sera pas une grosse perte pour nos rangs.

-Ah...Ah non! Me fait pas de mal! VA-T'EN!

-Lavi, lâche moi, j'ai pas envie de me faire trancher alors que je n'ai absolument rien fait! Et mon nom c'est Allen!

-Tssssss...Vous me faites vraiment pitié, vous ne meriteriez même pas que je vous achève. Mais comme je suis dans mon jour de bonté, je vais abréger vos ridicules souffrances. Lâcha Kanda en faisait tournoyer Mugen dans sa main, qui prenait une inquiètante lueur dorée-verte...

-NON, CASSE TOI!

-Bonjour en Enfer!

-HEEEEEER!!! J'ai rien fait, j'ai rien faiiiiiit!!"

Lenalee s'écarta de quelques pas de ses trois amis, qui avaient, lui semblait-il, décidé de rejouer "Massacre à la tronçonneuse", version "Massacre au Katana". Et le fait était qu'elle avait tout sauf l'immense envie de jouer à ça avec eux. C'était un peu trop violent pour elle. Par contre, les séparer, elle voulait bien s'y atteller, c'était dans ses cordes.

De plus, elle n'avait pas trop envie qu'Allen, Lavi et Kanda se tuent, car ils étaient bien partis pour. Telle qu'elle connaissait le propriétaire de Mugen, à défaut de tuer Allen et Lavi, aurait bien été capable de les envoyer à l'hôpital pour deux bons mois entier. Comme ça, il pourrait "dormir sans avoir peur d'ouvrir les yeux le matin et découvrir une substance suspecte sur quelques parties de son corps"...

Des pas précipités venant vers eux sur le carrellage dallé du couloir lui fit tourner la tête de la jeune et belle chinoise juste au moment ou elle allait activer son innocence pour séparer les trois garçons. Une oreillette à son oreille droite à laquelle il criait nombre de directives, une pile de documents dans les bras, Reever semblait plus surmené de travail que jamais.

L'australien blond interrompit sa communication téléphonique brusquement lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur, avec un "débrouillez vous" assez sec. La pile de dossiers tangua dangeureusement dans ses bras, mais resta fort heureusement à sa place. Il leva les yeux vers Lenalee, qui le dévisageait avec curiosité, et lui demanda, d'une voix éxténuée:

"Ah, tu es là, Lenalee, tant mieux, j'avais peur de devoir faire le tour complet de la congrégation pour te trouver...Komui t'appelles dans son bureau, toi, ainsi que Kanda et Lavi..."

Il regarda autour de lui, mais ne trouva visiblement pas ce qu'il cherchait, car son visage pâle se retourna vers Lenalee au bout de quelques secondes, l'air interrogatif:

"Euh, est ce que tu saurais ou se trouve Kanda et Lavi, à tout hasard...?"

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille à l'uniforme noir poussa un long soupir à l'intonation plus déséspérée qu'énervée, et donna un coup de pied dans la bagarre qui avait lieu derrière elle, innocence activée. S'ensuivit un cri, un bruit de verre cassé et de chute, et une exclamation coléreuse.

"AH! CA VA PAS NON???!!!! Mon doooooooooos!!!! Aaaaaaaaaaah..."

Le bruit caractéristique que Lavi s'était prit quelque chose sur une quelconque partie de son corps venait de se faire entendre. Visiblement, c'est lui que Lenalee avait dû cogner avec ses bottes...Et elle en eu la certitude lorsqu'elle tourna sa tête et vit Lavi, couché trois mètres plus loin sur le sol de pierre qu'il avait à moitié détruit. Juste derrière elle, Allen regardait Lavi, choqué, les mains devant sa bouche, toujours assis à terre. Kanda, quant à lui, se releva aux côtés du jeune blanc, complétement décoiffé, et l'air franchement en colère. Il prit son arme anti-Akuma qui gisait près de lui, la remit dans son fourreau, et refit sa queue de cheval à une vitesse impressionante. Après quoi, il se tourna vers Reever, qui les regardait, les yeux ronds, l'oreillette pendouillant à son oreille droite et se balancant légèrement, pour lui dire d'une voix en parfait accord avec son visage:

"Le grand Intendant nous attend dans son bureau? Alors qu'est ce qu'on attend pour y aller?"

La voix de Lenalee le stoppa au moment ou il allait entammer sa marche vers le bureau de Komui:

"Et Lavi, alors?"

Lenalee était agenouillée près du jeune bookman, qui souriait bêtement en fixant le plafond d'un air débile, tout en répétant "Ooooh, des cloches, c'est des cloches roses..."'en boucle. Lenalee se dit à ce moment là qu'elle avait dû frapper un peut trop fort, peut-être, et qu'elle allait devoir apprendre à modérer ses coups, à l'avenir.

Le kendôka eu l'air de trouver cela parfait, car il eu un petit claquement de langue satisfait avant de continuer sa marche, Reever à sa suite. Il lança tout de même une dernière phrase à la jeune chinoise, toujours de son ton si aimable, sans prendre la peine de se retourner:

"Désolé, mais je ne suis pas là pour m'occuper des cas qui auraient besoin de soins spéciaux.

-Lenalee, Lavi, on vous attend dans le bureau du grand intendant!" ajouta Reever en retournant légèrement sa tête vers les deux autres jeunes gens avec un petit sourire contrit.

Lenalee les regarda partir, mécontente, et fronça ses sourcils avec un petit soupir frustré. Il ne changerait jamais, toujours aussi caustique et peu aimable...

Mais bon, il ne fallait pas trop lui en vouloir non plus: Kanda était Kanda, et c'était ainsi que tout le monde l'aimait...Enfin...Elle le pensait...

"Lenalee, Lavi va bien?

-Hum, je suppose...Il a recut un tout petit choc, il s'en remettra dans le train, pas de panique!"

Lenalee se tourna vers Allen avec un petit sourire qui venait comme pour appuyer ses propos. Penché sur son ami aux cheveux roux, le jeune homme à la cicatrice ne semblait pas très convaincut par l'affirmation de sa compagne, mais il ne pouvait rien y redire, vu qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour le pauvre exorciste qui continuait apparement de voir des cloches danser la java au plafond, à part peut-être aider Lenalee à le porter jusqu'à la salle de commandement de la citadelle noire. Lavi n'était certes pas très lourd, mais Lenalee n'arriverait sûrement pas à le porter là-bas toute seule. Et puis il avait besoin d'exercice, cette inactivité commenceait à sérieusement lui peser, il avait vraiment besoin de faire un peut d'exercice.

"Je peux t'aider à l'emmener jusqu'à la salle de commandement? Lui demanda-t-il en fixant de nouveau le visage de Lavi, toujours à moitié au pays des songes.

-Euh, ce serait gentil, mais tu sais bien que l'infirmière et Komui t'ont bien dit de ne pas en faire trop...

-Oh non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi, Lenalee! Je suis parfaitement guéri, regarde! Ce n'était qu'un petit coup de fatigue! "S'exclama-t-il vivement en agitant son bras gauche de haut en bas, pour montrer à la jeune chinoise combien son bras était guéri à présent, et ne lui faisait plus mal du tout.

Oui, seulement, alors que Lenalee le regardait s'agiter inutilement en se demandant quoi bien pouvoir répondre à ce jeune homme si tétu, ce dernier poussa un petit cri de douleur, qui provoqua instantanément l'arrêt de son mode "ventilateur". En effet, Allen venait de trop forcer sur son bras gauche, qui n'était de toutes évidences pas aussi bien guéri que ce dernier voulait le faire croire...

"Ca va aller, Allen? Demanda Lenalee en lui jetant un regard perplexe.

Le jeune homme à la cicatrice, qui se tenait le bras, réussit tout de même à lui adresser un petit sourire qui ressemblait plus à un affreux rictus qu'à autre choses à travers les mèches blanches de ses cheveux, qui tombaient devant son fin visage:

"Ca...Va très bien. Je t'assures, tu n'as pas à t'inquièter...

"Oui, bien entendu...Allen, tu devrais aller te reposer, je vais demander à Johnny de m'aider à porter Lavi dans la salle de commandement, ce sera mieux. Dit Lenalee avec un petit sourire désolé, alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs en face d'elle poussa un petit soupir en se redressant sur ses deux jambes.

"Oui, oui...Tu as sans doutes raisons."

Allen se contenta d'approuver par cette phrase et de ne rien dire de plus, mais Lenalee savait bien qu'au fond, Il était surtout décu. Il fallait dire que lors de sa dernière mission, le plus jeune des exorcistes avait bien abîmé son bras, et Komui et l'infirmière lui avait ordonné de se ménager un moi entier. Allen n'avait, évidemment, pas été ravi de cette décision. Et l'inactivité devait fortement lui peser, puisqu'il passait ses journées à aider les scientifiques à ranger des livres, ou tout autre chose pour s'occuper, ou du moin s'en donner l'illusion. Les missions et les Akuma devaient lui manquer, mais son bras n'était pas tout à fait guéri, et il devrait encore attendre un peut. Elle le plaignait un peut, au fond. Cela ne devait vraiment pas être facile.

Sortie de ses pensées par Johnny qui venait d'arriver à ses côtés et qui lui demandait de l'aider à relever Lavi (qui était toujours dans un état semi-comateu), La jeune soeur du grand intendant s'éxécuta en s'excusant, non sans jeter un dernier regard à son ami aux cheveux blancs, qui ramassait avec soin ses livres attéris à terre à cause de l'attaque de Kanda.

Son cauchemar lui revint soudain en mémoire avec la vue du visage d'Allen, et de ses grands yeux gris baissés avec une lueur de décéption vers ses ouvrages. Cette nuit là, elle les avaient vu en larmes. Des larmes de douleur, sincères, qui lui avaient parues tellement vraies...

Et l'expression de son visage...

_Je te détèstes..._

"Lenalee?!"

La jeune femme sursauta en ouvrant en grand ses yeux, avec l'impression de soudain sortir d'un affreux cauchemar. Elle tourna sa tête étonnée vers Johnny, qui soutenait seul Lavi et la regardait avec un air étonné à travers ses grosses lunettes. Derière eux, Allen leur lançait également un regard inquièt, ses livres à présent tous dans ses bras.

Et en jetant un coup d'oeil plus attentif à Johnny, elle comprit pourquoi: Elle venait de lâcher Lavi, sans prévenir.

"Oups, désolée, Johnny, j'étais ailleurs..." s'excusa-t-elle de nouveau en repassant un des bras de Lavi autour de ses épaules, avec un petit sourire désolé qui ne servait qu'à cacher son trouble grandissant.

-Oui, j'avais cru comprendre, mais il n'y a pas de mal, je l'ai ratrappé avant qu'il ne tombe. Par contre..Tu vas bien, toi?

-Oui, pourquoi tu...

-Tu pleures."

Lenalee cru bien sur le moment que son coeur allait s'arrêter. Un long frisson glacé vint lui parcourir l'échine, la faisant sursauter alors qu'une de ses mains allait effleurer sa joue. Sous ses doigts fins, elle sentit effectivement une petite larme chaude.

Une larme? Elle pleurait? Pourquoi...

_Tu me l'a prise, tu me l'as volé! T'avais pas le droit de faire ça! Je te détèstes!!_

"Ah...

-Lenalee, tu es sûre que tout va bien?"

L'exorciste aux couettes retourna son visage à l'éxpréssion troublée vers Allen, qui en trois pas était arrivé à leur hauteur. Son air était interrogatif et inquièt, et Lenalee savait très bien que si elle s'était à ce moment là retournée vers Johnny, il aurait eu exactement le même masque d'inquiètude sur son visage rond. Ils avaient sentis son trouble, et s'inquiètaient pour elle à présent. Et rien que pour ça, Lenalee se serait bien mise une ou deux gifles. Elle détestait l'idée que ses amis se fassent du soucis à son sujet, surtout lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquièter. Elle s'était simplement remémoré un douloureux cauchemar, et était de ce fait, et c'était tout naturel, un peut remuée. Mais ça, ils ne pouvaient pas le savoir, bien entendu.

_Et s'ils l'avaient su, ils auraient vraiment eu de quoi s'inquièter._

La chinoise remua légèrement sa main valide avec un demi-sourire, le trouble qui s'était quelques secondes plus tôt installé sur son visage fin ayant presque entièrement disparu, ou du moins assez pour duper les autres.

"Rien, rien...Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais ce n'est rien, ça va, ne vous inquiètez pas."

Allen fixa le visage souriant de Lenalee, pas du tout convaincut par ce que venait de dire son amie avec un petit rire. Son sourire, et elle devait s'en rendre elle même compte, était d'une fausseté tellement évidente qu'il aurait quasiment pu en paraître déplacé sur le moment. Il la sentait anxieuse, inquiète, troublée, triste, et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. A quoi avait-elle bien pu penser? A quelle chose horrible avait-elle pu songer pour que ses larmes coulent?

Allen n'en savait strictement rien, et plus que cette inactivité qui lui était assignée depuis plus de trois semaines, ne pas savoir pourquoi sa meilleure amie versait des larmes le tuait encore plus.

Il aurait voulu savoir, qu'elle lui dise pourquoi, mais il savait pertinement qu'elle ne lui dirait strictement rien sinon que ce n'était rien, et qu'elle allait beaucoup mieux à présent. C'est pourquoi il la laissa partir avec Johnny, la regardant rire et parler comme si de rien n'était. Elle n'était pas vraiment une bonne comédienne, mais elle paraissait tellement radieuse dans son malheur que l'on se plaisait à croire que sa bonne humeur était réelle et sincère.

Allen ne pu empêcher un petit soupir de passer par l'entrouverture que formait ses deux lèvres. Il éspérait seulement, à défaut de pouvoir appaiser les craintes de Lenalee, que sa mission en compagnie du Bookman Junior et de l'irrascible Kendôka se passerait bien. Ce serait déjà ça de gagné.

Prier était de toutes manières la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, ces temps-ci...

"Allen!"

L'albinos fut coupé net dans son élan alors qu'il se retournait pour aller déposer les livres à la bibliothèque. Lenalee, soutenant toujours le rouquin avec l'aide de Johnny, avait retourné son visage vers lui, et son éxpréssion était à présente soucieuse, comme si elle avait...

_Peur...?_

"Oui?" Lui répondit Allen en inclinant légèrement sa tête blanche sur le côté, curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait bien préoccuper Lenalee. A part l'état de son bras gauche, il ne voyait pas vraiment de raisons de s'inquièter à son sujet. Il n'était pas malade et allait tout à fait bien...

Il vit Lenalee se mordre légèrement la lèvre, comme si elle hésitait à dire ce qu'elle voulait lui faire savoir. Mais finalement, après quelques secondes, elle dit à son ami à la cicatrice, qui avouera ne pas bien avoir compris le sens de sa phrase:

"Je ne te ferais jamais de mal, tu sais, alors, alors...Ne me détèstes pas, je t'en prie..."

Et elle tourna d'un mouvement brusque sa tête, faisant voler ses longs cheveux au passage, avant de continuer d'avancer en compagnie de Johnny et Lavi vers la salle de commandement, laissant un Allen perplexe en plein milieu du couloir et qui, honnêtement, se demandait quoi penser de ce que venait de lui dire Lenalee.

La détester? Mais pourquoi la détesterait-il? Elle ne lui avait rien fait...Il ne voyait aucune raison de la détester...

_Pour l'instant._

_To be continued..._

Never: Wahou, enfin finit le chapitre deux! Ca a été laborieu, je n'avais aucune inspiration pour ce chapitre, alors excusez moi s'il n'est pas fort intéré

Mais ça le sera plus dans les prochains chapitres, promis.u_u

Road: Maiis, quand est-ce que j'apparais, moi?!

Tyki: Il est clair que nous n'avons pour l'instant aucun rôle...

Never: Ne vous inquiètez pas, bande de grognons, vous allez bientôt apparaître!XD

Encore désolée de l'attente pour ceux qui lisent ma fic...J'écrirais plus vite le chapitre 3!

Cette fic ne s'arrête pas!!!!XDDDD


End file.
